Kung Fu Panda: The Peacock's Apprentice (Fanfic Trailer) (Outdated!)
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: A sneak peek of my upcoming Fanfiction of Kung Fu Panda: The Peacock's Apprentice, this is a detail of a return of Lord Shen and his new Apprentice, Joseph. This is a fanfic trailer, so this is my first try to make a fanfic trailer, but anyways, let me know what you think. The full fanfic is up!


**Kung Fu Panda: The Peacock's Apprentice (Fanfic Trailer)**

* * *

**The screen was black, in a flash fade, the camera showed a beautiful blue night sky and saw a moon, next by the man holding a fishing rod and underneath the moon, shows the words as the mysterious man froze were the entitled words shown the bottom: 'DreamWorks Animations SKG', and the screen itself fades. **

**The screen showed nothing, only darkness, until a man spoke out.**

**"Do you remember when I first found you?" The mysterious man asked. No one answer until a voice spoke.**

**"Yes." The man replied mysteriously, as his voice shaken mostly could he was a bit anxious.**

**"Do you remember, the night of your parent's deaths?" He asked. The screen didn't show any detail, but the figure replied.**

**"Yes..." he said again, still shaken.**

**There was a flash in the screen, reveals the feathers went flying on the ground and blood splattered against the wall of a unknown animal fell on the floor, as the woman and man screamed in horror and terror, and the screen fades away quickly.**

**"Do you, remember, your objective?" He asked with one absolute. Then, the screen revealed an animal, mostly a crane, a male common crane to be exacted. Only showed his beak, but not his face.**

**"Yes," He answered bitterly, "I remember one thing only..." Then, the screen fades again as it showed the unknown Common Crane battling the wolves and killed them all instantly. **

**More wolves join in to assist their allied comrades, and charged at the crane with a battle cry but the screen itself slowed down as it faded once more.**

**The screen returns to the owner of the beak, revealed to be a young Common Crane, whose eyes are brown, and he had brown feathers, and whore a long white silk robes around his shoulders as he said in one venomous tone... "Vengeance..." The screen switches as the crane himself battled more wolves, and managed to kill them all at once, the screen turn black again and return to the animal he had been talking too, but only revealed to be Lord Shen, who had a scar on his right eye, smiled evilly of his new founded determination. **

**"And, do you know who to kill?" He asked him with great anticipation glance. The crane himself only gave an evil grin and replied.**

**"To kill the Dragon Warrior!" The crane said. The screen fades again as words entitled 'This November.' and fades away as the screen shows a crane entering the academy of Shadow Eclispe Academy, build by Lord Shen and Joseph themselves.**

**"You've been lacking you're training today, Joseph." Lord Shen said as he was facing the wall as he crossed his wings under his robes, not facing back at Joseph.**

**"I'm sorry, Master. I was having," He explained, as more scenes of him weaving around other members of the academy with his friends, the screen fades away again slowly. "visions," A new scene flashes as Lord Shen battling against the Furious Five and Po, then next to Joseph during his time of training at the Jade Palace's combat training area, only failed miserably at that point. **

**"You saying you had visions of your real parents?" The unknown Monkey exclaimed in shock, as the screen showed the young baby Joseph who was held by his mother's wings and his father smiling him as the screen fades. Next to the screen, Joseph glanced at his friends as he continued.**

**"I don't know Alex; I think there is something of my Master did not tell me." He answered, the screen switches again, revealing Joseph doing his Kung Fu training with Master Shifu, and Master Crane as they were training together, the screen fades.**

**"You don't belong, here." Tigress said grimly as she placed her paws on her waist. **

**"You didn't say you won't trust me?" Joseph asked her. The screen fades back to Lord Shen as he began his powerful speech, to next another few scenes showing a wolf delivered each letter to them one appeared to be a snake, a male scorpion, a female Snow Leopard, a male Barn Owl, and finally a female wolf, revealing to be a recruitment letter.**

**"I called you all here today, to join my quest to rule China!" Lord Shen said to his army of followers, "In the next few years, you'll all be trained as an army of assassins. You'll all have to be ruthless, merciless, and fearless!" He bellowed, A female wolf who was happened to be a bandit, managed to earn a few hits and blows to her opponents, as the screen showed Joseph an awestruck as he gaped at the beautiful female who was amazed by her skills as she battling more other members as they tried to defeat her, but they failed the screen fades as the wolf talked to Joseph.**

**"Stay out of my way, or you'll be next to my list of those I kill." She warned to Joseph as she gives him a bitter glare.**

**"Is that a challenge?" He asked her. The few scenes passed, back to Jade Palace with Master Shifu meditating, and then the scene fades to blackness.**

**"I come with the disturbing news, Po." He said, solemnly. The scene switches, as Panda managed to battle and defeat of his opponents greatly as he was joined by the Furious Five. "The old enemy of Lord Shen, has returned, he was seeking... vengeance."**

**"What?!" Po asked in shocked, He protest as the screen showed Lord Shen smiled evilly as the screen fades away once more. "He was killed, by his own cannon! I saw him die!" **

**Next scene plays, shows the words appeared again, this time entitled, 'from the creators of Kung Fu Panda and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'**

**"You don't know what is going on, do you?" Marni asked Joseph. Joseph is battling his Snow Leopard friend and had managed to defeat him as he kicked him in the face and smashed into the wall and fall to the ground, and the next scene plays when he was in exile, wondering in the deserts sands of the unknown.**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked Marni, **

**"You're so-called master of yours is not to be trusted, I'm in it for revenge of my father's death." She explained, as she was battling one of the former members of the academy.**

**The next scene revealed, as he points his Guan Dao sword at Po's face. **

**"I've waited so many years of my revenge just to kill you, Panda." Lord Shen sneered. Po only smirked.**

**"Then you gonna love me." He added, the scene was added when he and Lord Shen engaged into a vicious fight as it quickly turn black again, now the new scene plays as Crane is training with Joseph.**

**"You're ready for this, Joey?" Crane challenged. Joseph only nodded in return. **

**"I was born ready!" He daunted, without any hesitation, the two began to run and finally took flight as they all dived down from the waterfall as Joseph cheered happily. **

**The next few scenes as Joseph was allied by his friends: The female Fox, Marlene, the male Snow Leopard, Nathan, Marni the Female Wolf, and Alex, the male Chinese Monkey as they all adopted their battle stances. The next scene shows Crane while he was ambushed by other assassins from the Shadow Eclispse Academy as they all strapped him with robes, tide him harder as possible as Joseph lowered his head in shame, hopelessly to do nothing to help his friend as he led a small tear sheds off his face.**

**"We all trusted you!" Tigress shouted angrily as she fearlessly glared at him deeply, "And you putted the Valley of Peace and all our lives in danger!" **

**"I didn't mean too! I warned Crane not to trust me!" He exclaimed, trying to reason Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five.**

**"And you did it, anyway!" She screamed at him. "Get out of here, and don't ****_ever_**** go near us or the Valley of Peace again!" The next scene plays as Lord Shen was laughing at the burning ruble of Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace engulfed in flames from Joseph's nightmare.**

**"What have I've done?" He asked himself sadly as his master was laughing evilly at his victory. The scene fades once more, and the next few scenes slowed down as Po and the Furious Five battled more of the assassins, then the scene fades to blackness. A new scene added as the great explosion caused at the training grounds, caused by Marni as she throws the explosives smoke bombs she had carried and killed one of her foes instantly. And then the next scene shows the final conflict by Lord Shen and Joseph as the two face to face each other, at the top of the roof of the academy. The scene faded to Joseph, than to Lord Shen and it faded once more.**

**And now, the two began engaged into a fight, than in the flash before their talons could collide, the words are now began to spiral and spun around, showing a few words covered in gold, entitled "Kung Fu Panda: The Peacock's Apprentice." the scene fades away as more words entitled,**

* * *

**'Coming this year's November. Coming Soon to fanfiction.' **


End file.
